deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Crash vs Diddy
Reboot Season 1, Episode 2! Two of video games greatest mute animal protagonists. ' Tropicalgetaway.jpg|'Necromercer''' ' 'Intro' '''Necro: Animal protagonists have always been popular, Especially in the world of video games.' Mercer: And these two stand out quite a bit, to us at least. And they don't talk, which made our lives easier. Necro: Crash Bandicoot, the protector of the Wumpa Islands. ' Finale (45).jpg|'Necromercer''' ' '''Mercer: And Diddy Kong, the co-protector of the Donkey Kong Country.' ' Finale (46).jpg|'Necromercer''' ' '''Necro: I'm Necro, and He's Mercer.' Mercer: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! 'Crash Spins Into DEATH BATTLE!' Necro: Doctor Neo Cortex was a mad scientist, who planed to conquer the world with an army of mutant Australian animals. He managed to mutate a bandicoot into a fearsome beast. That went well. Mercer: Then he tried to brainwash him, and that went...less well. Necro: He (The bandicoot that is, Cortex was already crazy) went insane, and Cortex, realizing just how much he had screwed up, threw Him out like a copy of Bubsy 3D. Necro: That of course, was a mistake, As this Bandicoot became known as Crash. Crash Bandicoot, and he soon became Cortex's arch rival. This is kinda sad, as Crash...comes up short in the brains department. Mercer: But he makes up for his poor mental power with his awesome physical prowess! Necro: Crash is an extremely skilled acrobat, and he is also a very capable fighter, having made his own fighting style, which mainly involves spinning. ''' '''Mercer: Yeah, Like his signature tornado attack! Crash basically spins around and smacks his foes around. This attack can easily kill polar bears and other large creatures! He also has a round house kick, a triple dragon attack and of course, he has some upgrades for the spin attack, most notably the Death Tornado, which allows Crash to break steel crates with ease. Of course it can leave him dizzy, and that mean's he's open to counter attacks, but hey everything has a price. Necro: Crash can somehow double jump, and he can also slide and dash around a stage at blinding speeds with the slide skill and Crash Dash. Mercer: Crash is VERY durable. Like, durable enough to tank constantly being blown up with crates of TNT and Nitroglycerin with ease. Hell, he even survived a fall from orbit without a scratch! Necro: Crash seems to be able to tap into Mojo, which basically life energy, kind of like ki or chakra. Mercer: Crash can increase the power of his attacks with Mojo, and he can even take over certain creatures and mind control them with Mojo. Necro: Crash has more stuff up his sleeve then some spirit energy and some spinny attacks! Mercer: Right, Like his Wumpa Bazooka. It's basically a high powered fruit shooter. Necro: The Copter Pack allows Crash to take to the skys, and fly around at high speeds! Mercer: The Space Motercycle allows Crash to ride around in...Space? Necro: Don't question, just keep going. Mercer: All right. The Power Loader Suit is basically a mech that has a Wumpa launcher on it, and it also gives Crash super Strength and Durability, at the price of his speed. Necro: And lastly, Aku Aku is easily one of Crash's greatest weapons/allies. Aku Aku is a living Mask, and when Crash puts him on, he's entirely invincible, meaning he can't take damage until he takes the Mask off. This form lasts for about ten seconds, so it's quite useful for getting through powerful attacks. Mercer: Crash is very strong physically, easily being able to fight on par with the likes of Crunch Bandicoot when he was powered up by the elemental masks, which are said to be able to destroy cities and mountains. Necro: Crash can also out run polar bears and bullets with ease, so yeah, Crash is pretty fast. Mercer: But even with all of this, Crash is not perfect. He is not very smart by any means, he literally can't strategize, and Crash is insane. And finally, Crash tends to be very reckless, which can cause him to take more damage than he really needs to. Necro: But overall, Crash is one powerful marsupial who you really don't want to mess with! Crash Bandicoot: WOAH!!! 'Diddy Kong Blasts Into DEATH BATTLE!' Necro: The Kong Family is the known protector of Donkey Kong Island, and oh boy, is the Kong Family large. Mercer: Yeah! They have like (hold up...1,2,3) 14 members! Necro: Well, Today we are focusing on one of the more well known members. Mercer: Diddy Kong. Necro: Diddy Kong is most notably Donkey Kong's Sidekick, being seen with him the most out of anyone. Mercer: Well, that's it for backstory! Let's get on to Diddy's weapons! Necro: First up is the barrel jetpack, and item which allows Diddy to take to the skies and fly around at high speeds! Hell, at their max, they allowed Diddy to fly to the exosphere in just a few seconds! Six to be exact. Mercer: Next up are Diddy's Peanut Popguns. They shoot peanuts. Yep. Necro: Yeah, but they can be upgraded to home in on Diddy's Targets! Mercer: That's Better. Necro: Anyway, Diddy's Bongos allows this monkey to fly around and ram into foes. They are mainly used for offensive purposes. Mercer: Next up is The Guitar. This allows Diddy to play music and damage his foes with powerful projectiles! Necro: The Blazing Banana allows Diddy to throw flaming fruit at alarming speeds. Mercer: And the Banana Juice turns Diddy into gold, which makes him take far less damage from his foes. Necro: The Invincibility Barrel does exactly as what it's name says it does. It makes Diddy Invincible for a few seconds. Mercer: And his strongest power up by far is the crystal coconut, which makes Diddy invincible and it also increases his strength by an unknown amount. Necro: For such a little guy, Diddy sure can deal a lot of damage! I mean, he can smash barrles with a single attack, K.O. King K. Rool with just a few strikes, and even take down the Crystal Banana empowered version of him. Mercer: Yeah! That form of K. Rool allowed the king to summon meteors from orbit, not to mention he was at least the size of a sky scraper, which is over 1,000 feet tall! Necro: Diddy can also take quite a bit of punishment Easily be able to tank attacks from the likes of K.Rool and His Kremlins with ease. Mercer: Diddy also has a rather interesting move set when it comes to fighting his foes. Necro: Right, like the Monkey Flip, a move in which Diddy grabs his foe and slams them into the ground, then scratching them and using a double handed chop, then finishing up with a drop kick which tends to send his foes flying! Mercer: The Rocket Barrel Boost is a chargeable dash attack which does massive damage if it lands. Necro: And the Banana Peel makes foes slip if they step on it. (kinda lame when compared to the rest of his attacks.) Mercer: And when it come to speed, Diddy can easily avoid blunderbuss rounds and blasts of Lightning with ease, meaning this is one fast monkey. Necro: But, Diddy Kong is not perfect. Due to his age, he tends to be rather in experienced, and he tends to lack the same physical power as Donkey Kong, and while Diddy is smart and a very capable fighter, he tends to panic when he fights on his own. Mercer: But, despite his weaknesses, Diddy Kong is still one powerful primate who can put you down right and quick. Diddy Kong: (Monkey Noises) 'Set' Necro: All right, the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all! Mercer: It's Time For A DEATH BATTLE! ' welcometothejungleset.jpg|'Necromercer''' ' 'Fight' '''It had always been busy and loud on Kong Island, but things became even louder once a certain Bandicoot had shown up out of no where. Rumor had it that he was looking for the Crystal Banana. That was in fact the truth.' "It should be just down that hall, Crash. No, not that, the other hall! Can't you see where I'm pointing! Wait, I don't have hands. Just follow me Crash." Aku Aku said, speeding ahead of the grinning marsupial. Crash just nodded and ran after the floating mask. Meanwhile, Diddy Kong had heard of Crash, and knowing what to Crystal Banana did, he knew someone as crazy as that bandicoot should not have such a powerful weapon, so he had gathered Donkey Kong and Trixie Kong, and the went to stop Crash. Diddy, Trixie and Donkey all got to the temple, just in time to see the Bandicoot and a floating mask run into the cave. ''' '''All three apes quickly rushed after Crash and Aku Aku, only to be spotted by Coco and Crunch Bandicoot, The sister and adopted brother of Crash. Crunch quickly lept out of his hiding spot and smacked Donkey Kong in the face, sending the great ape flying off into the distance, then turning his attention to Trixie, who had struck him with her ponytail. She was the next ape to go flying over the horizon that day. ' '''When Crunch turned to attack Diddy, he quickly found that the small chimp had run into the temple. Crunch rushed after him, only for the door to the Temple to get closed right in his face, Diddy having shot some rocks in front of it, causing them to fall down, blocking the entrance. ' '''Diddy quickly rushed down the halls, and upon getting to the center of the temple, he saw Crash reaching up to grab the Crystal Banana! Diddy quickly drew his peanut pop-guns, and blasted Crash with a barrage of Peanuts, knocking the Bandicoot off balance. Diddy then saw a hole in the temple wall. The way it looked, it seemed to be just the right size for Crash. Hoping for the best, Diddy charged up his rocket barrel jetpack and blasted off at the Bandicoot, who was still of balance. Diddy struck Crash, knocking him out of the hole, sending the Bandicoot tumbling to the ground outside the temple. Diddy then lept out after him, both landing on the DK family home's lawn. Crash got back, facing his aggressor and growled at him. Diddy jumped up, preparing to end this fight quickly. There was nothing left to do except... 'FIGHT!' ' Finale (53).jpg|'Necromercer''' ' '(Cue: Crash and Burn)' '''Diddy made the first move, drawing his pop-guns and shooting a few peanuts at Crash, who easily blocked all but, catching this one and eating it.' Crash quickly rushed Diddy, who began to fire more peanuts at the bandicoot, who caught many of them, eating them with a single bite, shell and all. Diddy, realizing Crash was about to catch him, equipped his rocket barrel pack and began to fly around, shooting at the bandicoot more, only for Crash to continue eating his projectiles. "He wants to eat my projectiles, does he? Then let's see him eat this!" Diddy thought to himself, equipping the flaming banana, and throwing one such flaming fruit at the australian animal. Crash, quickly catching onto the fact that this projectile was different, jumped out of the way, quickly drawing his Fruit Bazooka, and firing a few wumpa fruits at his airborne foe. Diddy quickly blasted them out of the air with a few bananas, then using rocket barrel burst to slam into Crash, who was unable to get out of the way in time. Crash was sent flying, but he quickly recovered, leaping back up and shooting more blasts from his bazooka. ''' '''One of the shots got lucky, as it stuck Diddy square in the chest, knocking him out of the sky, his rocket pack exploding once it struck the ground. This launched Diddy forward, slamming into the bandicoot, knocking him to the ground with a surprised squeal. The two wrestled around for a few seconds, with Crash gaining the upper hand, quickly kicking the chimp up into the air and preforming his spin attack, striking the monkey all over his body, badly hurting him. ''' '''The attack sent Diddy flying, who upon landing quickly drew a vial that had golden juice in it, and quickly chugging it down, Diddy turned into gold, then rushing the now very confused bandicoot. Diddy preformed the monkey Flip, grabbing crash, slamming him into the ground, scratching him across the face, then preforming his double chop, finally finishing his combo by slamming both of his feet into Crash's gut, having pulled of his famous dropkick. Crash was knocked back a few feet, and upon hitting the ground, he got up, grunting angrily, he pulled looked around, seeing his power loader suit just where he had left it. He quickly used Crash Dash to run past Diddy and leap into the mech, strapping himself in and turning it towards the golden monkey. Crash wasted no time in shooting a barrage of wumpa fruits at Diddy, who drew his peanut pop guns, and also returning fire, thier attacks meeting in midair, the larger fruits, easily over powering the peanuts. Diddy was struck by a few blasts of fruit, then avoiding the next shot, just as the banana juice's golden power wore off. Diddy quickly looked around realizing that if the mech hit him, it could kill him,soon seeing the thing he was looking for, the invincibility barrel! The red shirted chimp grabbed his bongo jet pack, quickly blasting off, and getting over to the barrel in record time, leaping into it and then firing himself at Crash, who blasted more fruits at him, only for them to strike him with absolutely no effect at all. Diddy reached Crash and Headbutted him, only for it to be blocked by the power loader suit's massive arms. He pushed with all his might and got no where actually being pushed back by the bandicoot, who took a step forward. Diddy reached into his shirt and quickly produced a banana peel, quickly dropping on the ground as Crash and his mech took anouther step, stepping right onto the peel, causing him to slip and fall, landing on his back. ''' '''Crash realized that the power loader could not get back up, so he lept out of the mech and called for Aku Aku, who appeared and firmly placed himself on Crash's face. Crash began to glow gold, then quickly rushing Diddy, whose invincibility had just worn off. He (Diddy) panicked and began to look through his pockets, finding two power ups left in his pockets. The Crystal Coconut and Guitar. Diddy quickly grabbed the coconut and crushed it against himself, now shimmering with bright white light. Crash was then upon him. Both tropical animals began to throw punches and kicks at each other niether's attacks doing anything, as they were invincible. Then, their time limit's were up. Crash's punch sent the small kong flying, and Diddy's kick brought the Bandicoot to his knees. ''' '''Diddy took to the skies once more, thinking the bandicoot could not touch him there. Crash quickly grabbed his copter pack and followed the monkey, who let out a squawk in surprise. Crash and Diddy then flew at each other, slamming into each other, ramming into on another one again and again, knocking each other back with each strike, creating small shock waves each time they struck. Both fighters slammed each other, this time adding flying faster, testing each other's speed and strength. This time, when Crash flew at Diddy, the ape flew out of the way, avoiding the attack, then appearing behind the bandicoot, slamming into his copter pack directly, dealing massive damage to it, causing the bandicoot to plummet to the earth below. Crash was barely able to right himself, staying above ground. Crash flew up once more, rushing at Diddy, who avoided Crash's charge again, then flying behind him once more, preparing to do the same thing again. Just as Diddy got to Crash's pack, the bandicoot quickly turned around, preforming his famous roundhouse kick, striking in the face, breaking his jaw. Diddy shriek in agony, as Crash flew away from him, then flying towards the monkey at top speed, then unbuckling himself from the pack just as it reached Diddy. As Crash plummeted towards the earth, he heard a scream of absolute agony as the copter pack struck the chimp, the bladed top ripping the monkey up, tearing a massive hole in his gut, blood pouring from the wound. Crash managed to stick the landing, then looking up to see Diddy Kong. He was suspended in mid air, the helicopter pack's blade embedded in his gut. He was dead. Crash drew his bazooka once more, Fireing a wumpa fruit at Diddy's bongo pack. The fruit connected with the fuel tank, causing them to explode, scattering Diddy's body parts around Kong Island. "Woah!" Crash exclaimed, as Diddy Kong's severed, blood soaked arm landed next to him. 'K.O.!' Crash turned away from the carnage and began to run back to the temple. Upon reaching the hole he had been knocked out of, he lept back into the temple, quickly running up to the Crystal Banana, and grabbing it he then began to run back to the front of the temple, soon to meet up with Coco and Crunch. "How did it go Crash? You were gone for quite some time." Coco scolded. Crash held up the Crystal Banana, to which Coco and Crunch congratulated him for getting, then the trio began to walk away. As the trio was leaving, King K. Rool and the kremlins happened upon Diddy's remains. They all began to run, realizing that once the Kongs found out about this, they would be horribly screwed. 'Verdict' Necro: That was surprisingly brutal! Mercer: Indeed it was. Necro: This was a extremly even match. Mercer: Crash and Diddy's arsenal matched one another pretty well, both having ways to become invincible, and both also had ways to fly and enhance their strength. Necro: And neither had any real ways to exploit each others weaknesses, so this really came down to what Crash had that Diddy did not have. Mercer: And that would be Physicality. Crash was superior in every single category in some way or another to Diddy. Necro: Let's talk strength. Diddy Kong was able to stagger Crystal Banana Empowered K.Rool, who was really big. Using DK's height, which is '7,10' or 94 inches tall. Upon measuring K.Rool, we found that he was about 207 time larger than DK, coming in at 19,458 inches tall. That's 1,621.5 feet tall. The force needed to stagger K.Rool as much as he was should be equivalent to about 2.6 kilotons of TNT. Popup: Diddy's moon feat took place in alternate ending to the main canon, and it also contridics the main canon quite a bit. In other words, it's non canon and was not taken into account Mercer: But that was nothing compared to Crash. Crash fought and defeated Crunch Bandicoot, who was powered by the elemental masks which are said to be able to destroy cities and mountains. The minimum amount of power needed to destroy a mountain is 100 megatons of TNT, which is well over 98,000 times more powerful than Diddy Kong's feat. Necro: Talk about an AP edge. Mercer: Yeah, and it was the same story in durability. Necro: Lets get on to speed. These two had both reacted to bullets and lightning, but Crash has actually out run bullets, giving him the movement speed edge, and as for combat speed, Diddy did in fact hold that over Crash, But Crash could React to it easily. But Crash even had reaction speed, due to reacting to lasers, which move at about 30,000 times faster than the lightning Diddy dodged, by the way. And about Diddy's jetpack feat. Crash has reacted to space ships that can make it from the earth to space in 4 seconds, so Diddy was not gonna hit Crash. Popup: Crash and Diddy were both very agile, but neither had shown themselves to more agile than the other. Mercer: Diddy did hold an edge in brains, and he was about equal to Crash in experience, but even Diddy's moveset could not match Crash's, which could always be enhanced with Mojo to make it faster and stronger than Diddy's, Not to mention, Crash has far more experience with fighting up close then Diddy does, who tends to relie on his guns for long range attacks. Necro: In the end, Diddy had the brains, they both had the weapons, and Crash had the brawn needed to take Diddy down for good. Mercer: Guess Diddy Just Couldn't Spin This One. ' Finale (54).jpg|'Necromercer''' ' '''Necro: The Winner Is Crash Bandicoot!' Trivia *'This Is Necro's first time using a Naughty Dog Character' *'The infamous moon feat was not taken into account, as it is non canon, and Diddy has never shown this kind of strength since' *'Now all of Necro's fights will have a theme that can be summed up by a Song.' *'This one happens to be Welcome to Jungle, By Guns And Roses.' *'That song was originally supposed to be the fight music, but Necro Changed it at the last second.' *'This is Necro's only fight to have been completed ahead of schedule.' 'Next Time' Finale (55).jpg|'Necromercer' Weiss vs Trish Category:Necromercer Category:Created By Necromercer Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Jetpack Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Air/Flight Themed Death Battles Category:'Sane vs Insane' themed Battles Category:'Insanity' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Necromercer Reboot Season 1 Category:Necromercer Post Reboot Category:Activision vs Nintendo themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Completed by Necromercer Category:Necromercer Reboot Completed Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:'Mask' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music